


just close your eyes, the sun is going down

by cabaretgay



Series: Caesar's Palace Shipping Week August 2018 [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Trigger warning homophobia, Trigger warning violence, angsty??, but there's a happy ending dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretgay/pseuds/cabaretgay
Summary: In which Simon gets attacked on the street at Pride, but Bram makes him feel safe.Trigger warnings: Violence, Homophobia





	just close your eyes, the sun is going down

**Author's Note:**

> title from safe and sound by taylor swift

Rainbow flags waved in the air and Simon Spier threw his arm around his boyfriend. He looked around him, soaking in the moment-- thousands of rainbow-adorned people from all walks of life surrounded him, and right next to him were his best friends.

 

Simon couldn't believe how much things had changed in only a few short years. Two years ago, in the summer after sophomore year, he never would have even considered going to Pride. He had never told anyone about being gay, and he thought Cute Bram (who had become Beautiful Bram, thank you very much) was straighter than a dry noodle.

 

He chuckled. No, Bram was about as straight as a wet noodle.

 

"You guys hungry?" he yelled over his shoulder to Leah, Nick, Abby, Garrett, and Cal.

 

Cal dropped Garrett's hand to raise his own. "Let's go to Subway."

 

Leah and Abby nodded, and Nick fist-bumped in the air. "Sandwiches sound great!" The rest of the group also nodded.

 

They made their way through the crowd, eventually breaking through the people into a side street that would bring them to the nearest Subway.

 

They didn't notice the man in the street.

 

The man was tall, dressed all in black, and he carried a sign with an anti-gay message on it. When he caught sight of Simon and his friends, he grinned a sinister smile and motioned for his buddy to follow him.

 

And suddenly, Simon saw a sudden movement from the corner of his eye. Instictively, he whipped his head toward it, and there in front of his beautiful soccer star boyfriend were two men in black clothing, about to club him with a sign.

 

"No!" yelled Simon, jumping in front of Bram. There was a horrible crack, and all Simon could feel was terrible, blinding pain as everything faded.

* * *

Simon woke with an excruciating headache. Everything was too loud and too bright, and it seemed like any little movement would split his head in two. He looked around what seemed to be a hospital room slowly, and his eyes landed on his boyfriend, who sat by his side in rainbow garb and held his hand carefully.

 

"You're up," Bram said quietly. 

 

"What happened?" Simon croaked. His voice was froggy and guttaral. "Where's the gang?"

 

"They said any more people would be too loud. We got jumped in the alley at Pride. The attackers were going for me, but you jumped in front of me and took the blow." Bram sighed. "Simon, why would you do that?"

 

Everything came flooding back at Simon. "I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt, babe. And, well, you always make me feel safe, and I guess I wanted to give back a little. It was mostly instincts, though."

 

Bram gripped Simon's hand a little harder. "I make you feel safe?"

 

Heat rushed to Simon's cheeks. "Yeah, you do."

 

"Oh, Simon. I promise you, you make me feel safe too."

 

Simon smiled a little. "Promise to never, ever let me go to Subway again?"

 

"Oh my god, sure? If it makes you happy. " Bram chuckled and kissed Simon's hand.

 

"You make me happy, Bram." And Simon fell back asleep with a content sigh, a little smile on his lips.


End file.
